Sonic et SEGA AllStars Racing: Alex Kidd histoire
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: Première course Alex Kidd dans le Championnat du SEGA Racing All-Stars.


Chapitre 1

Une fois, il y avait un jeune prince nommé Alex Kidd, qui était âgé de 14 ans, a vécu sur la planète Aries avec sa mère, la reine Abigail, et son père, le roi Thor. Il avait 3 frères plus âgés, le roi Igle, âgé de 26 ans, Prince Egle, âgé de 18 ans, et Prince Ugle, âgés de 15 ans, et une sœur cadette, la princesse Alexia, âgée de 12 ans. Alex Kidd était très bon à la Janken jeu (pierre, papier, ciseaux). Son ennemi juré a été Janken le Grand, et ses sbires, Chef Pierre, chef de ciseaux, et chef de papier. Alex eu beaucoup d'aventures dans sa vie.

La vie était belle sur le Bélier planète. Mais un jour, de nombreuses personnes de la planète Aries commencé à souffrir d'une maladie étrange. 34.000 Arieans mourut, et 67.000 sont devenus très, très malade. Princesse Alexia, la sœur de Alex Kidd a été l'une des nombreuses victimes de la maladie. Alex était si inquiet qu'il dit à ses parents au sujet de la maladie, elle a obtenu, "Eh bien, elle va aller mieux ... n'est-ce pas elle?" "Je ne sais pas, Alex." Reine Abigail a répondu dans le souci. Un médecin est venu la voir quelques jours plus tard, et a dit à la famille royale qu'elle allait mourir dans 3 semaines. Alex a lutté pour amasser des fonds pour acheter des médicaments pour son peuple. Il a essayé les cabines, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Ni ne voler des banques (il a été pris à voler beaucoup.). Il a même été dit par le roi Thor qu'il serait à blâmer pour la mort de la princesse Alexia, si elle est morte.

Le temps était compté. Mais un jour, Alex Kidd a vu une annonce pour The Sega All-Stars Racing Grand Prix. C'était la Coupe du Chao pour le tournoi. Il a également découvert en gagnant des courses, y compris l'ensemble du grand prix, il serait en mesure d'obtenir 1,00000,00000,00000 $ comme prix en argent, et la Coupe du Chao! Sweet! Pensée Alex. Peut-être que j'ai une chance de sauver mon peuple! Peu de temps après, Alex Kidd a saisi son téléphone cellulaire, Supako moto et Peticopter et a sauté sur une fusée à l'Mobius planète. Quand il est enfin arrivé sur Mobius, il faisait nuit et signé pour le Grand Prix. Il se tenait dans un hôtel huppé de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Alex s'est réveillé, a mangé le petit déjeuner et a roulé sa Peticopter au Grand Prix. Mais il est tombé comme il ne donnait pas trop de renfort pour garder la Peticopter plus. Il s'est écrasé sur un avion et j'ai vu un renard dans le plan. "Wha-? Qui êtes-vous? Avez-vous signé pour le Grand Prix la nuit dernière?" dit le renard. "Alex Kidd mon nom. Je suis participant à ce Grand Prix pour sauver mon peuple sur le Bélier Planète qui souffrent d'une maladie étrange et mortelle." Alex s'arrêta un instant, et bientôt demandé? "Quel est ton nom?" «Je suis Prower Miles 'Tails'. Je suis à seulement 10 ans et un bon mécanicien. J'aime les avions, je suis entrer dans cette course parce que Sonic m'a encouragé à essayer de garder avec lui et les autres participants dans ma vie. " Comme Tails terminée, un hérisson bleu a conduit son droit voiture bleue par. "Sonic!" Tails appelé pour le hérisson bleu. "Le nom de Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic se présenter à Alex Kidd, qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. "Je suis content que vous avez fait il, Tails!" Sonic appelés à Tails. Tails en riant. Sonic était de 15 ans hérisson bleu. Il a couru si vite grâce à ses baskets rouges et blancs qu'il portait. Comme Alex a vu qui c'était, il a sauté d'avion queue et a couru plus. "Hé, je vous reconnais!" s'écriait-il. «Vous êtes devenu la nouvelle mascotte de SEGA et m'a laissé sortir." at-il dit Sonic. "Eh bien," Sonic dit-il en allumant sa cigarette. "Oui ... mais qui devait rivaliser avec la mascotte de Nintendo, Mario ..." Alex Kidd a rappelé ce moment, il s'enfuit de Sega Enterprises à sa famille, la famille royale du Bélier Planète, pleurant et sanglotant. "Oui, je me souviens de ce moment, Sonic. Je veux tuer ce plombier fat bastard italienne comme une punition pour ne pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec lui à l'époque!" dit-il en colère. "Désolé, bro. Ce n'est pas qui va se passer." répondit Sonic. Bientôt une voix retentit. ATTENTION, ATTENTION! LE SEGA All-Stars Racing CHAO Grand Prix Coupe du débutera en 10 MINUTES! RACERS, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT GET à vos positions de la voie 1: LAGOON BALEINE! Tous les 6 coureurs entendu cette annonce et bientôt roulé sur leurs positions de départ. "Eh bien, Alex," Tails dit Alex Kidd. "... Nous allons voir si vous pouvez voler la gloire de Sonic est de retour." Alex Kidd gémit. «Je ne peut jamais remporter le Grand Prix ..."

Chapitre 2

«Je suis un peu anxieux, Tails." Alex gémit. «Je n'ai jamais couru dans toute ma vie." Bon point, Alex. Moi et mes amis a remporté le tournoi avec les Khmers Babylone retour dans la journée. C'était la première fois j'ai couru toute ma vie à ce moment-là. "Tails devenait son moteur prêt que l'annonceur compte à rebours 10. Alex Kidd sorti sa moto et a commencé à Supako son moteur. Lorsque l'annonceur a crié," GO! », Alex zoom dans un océan de caractères SEGA. Il passa par le Bonanza Bros, Ryo Hazuki de Shenmue, Beat de Jet Set Radio, et Sonic et Tails. Alex Kidd était en vol stationnaire à la 3e place. Jusqu'ici tout va bien ... pensait-il. Tails a souligné certains des conteneurs en vol stationnaire. "Ces conteneurs de vous donner une arme spéciale pour ralentir les coureurs." at-il dit Alex. Alex agrandie et a saisi un conteneur. A l'intérieur il a obtenu 3 fusées à la bombe. Il a tiré les roquettes sur 2 coureurs et s'est rapidement à la 1ère place tout au long de la première piste. Mais bientôt, Sonic a été rattrapage. Il a tiré les mêmes bombes Alex Kidd utilisés et les a tiré sur lui. Il a été touché et a décidé d'utiliser son Peticopter d'accélérer et de tirer des missiles à Sonic. Sonic a été ralentit à mesure que sa voiture a été éclatant en flammes. Comme Alex Kidd a terminé le 3ème tour à la 1ère place, haut dans les airs avec son Peticopter, voiture de Sonic instantanément explosé. Il était si haut dans les airs et tombait à sa perte si Alex est passé de jeté le Peticopter à Sonic et est tombé dans la lagune.

Sonic se sentit soudain qu'il ne tombait pas plus et a atterri sans problème en utilisant le Peticopter de Alex Kidd. "Wow, Sonic!" Tails s'écria en relief. «Je suis simplement heureux que Alex vous sauvé de la mort!" Soudain, le speaker se demandait où était Alex Kidd. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu," Sonic lui ai dit, comme il a été vérifié sa voiture jusqu'à soufflé, "... il a jeté son Peticopter pour moi, et est tombé dans le lagon." Tails, choqué, entendirent ces paroles et a saisi ses lunettes de natation et palmes. "Tous les coureurs, vous aurez à attendre de la voie 2; Alex Kidd, qui a remporté cette course à la 1ère place, est tombé dans le lagon de baleine." Tails dit-il en mettre sur ses lunettes et des palmes. «Je suis plongée ici-bas pour lui de récupérer, juste ici, maintenant!" Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongé po

Tails a nagé vers le bas, au fond de la lagune, pour récupérer Alex Kidd. L'eau n'était pas très obscure, mais Tails avait semblé être attaqués par des épaulards. Pour éviter les blessures, Tails instantanément gardé nager vers le bas, se sentant comme ses poumons allaient éclater. Il remarqua bientôt partie d'une combinaison rouge et jaune. Tails a nagé jusqu'à la combinaison et j'ai vu que c'était Alex Kidd, inconscient, dans le lagon. Tails a nagé jusqu'à la surface avec Alex. Ils se levèrent à la surface victorieux et à bout de souffle. Les 4 autres coureurs, y compris Sonic vu avec fierté. Tails ôta ses nageoires et des lunettes et des palmes, et de mettre ses chaussures et a donné le Alex bouche-à-bouche. Alex s'est réveillé et marmonné «Où suis-I. ..?" Tails lui ai dit: «Pourquoi, vous étiez dans le lagon de baleine, mais je me suis plongé pour vous sauver." Sonic s'écria: «Nous sommes juste heureux que vous soyez chanceux d'être vivant!" Tout le monde applaudissait. Mais bientôt Sonic eu une mauvaise pensée. "Je ne faisais que mentir que je tenais à vous, Alex ... Je ne faisais que mentir!" At-il dit dans le mal.

Pendant ce temps, sur la planète Aries, la famille royale était toujours dans l'espoir que Alex Kidd allait gagner le grand prix. "Mère?" demanda la princesse Alexia. "Qu'est ce que c'est, ma princesse malade?" «N'importe quel mot de notre frère, le prince Alex Kidd?" Reine Abigail regardé les nouvelles avec inquiétude. "Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, ma chère ..." "Eh bien, il ferait mieux de venir bientôt sinon je vais mourir de cette maladie j'ai en ce moment!" la reine regardait par la fenêtre et se dit: «Si la princesse Alexia meurt ... il sera de votre faute ...!" Egle-Prince dès se précipita vers la chambre de l'Alexia dans la peur. «Maman, devinez ce qui s'est passé!" "Qu'est ce que c'est, le prince Egle?" "Ugle ... Ugle de ..." "Eh bien, cracher les nouvelles, s'il vous plaît!" "UGLE'S GOT LA MALADIE MAINTENANT, DAMMIT!"

Retour sur la planète Mobius, tandis que la position à travers le paysage enneigé, les 6 coureurs dans le Sega All-Stars Chao Grand Prix Coupe du s'élevait à un pavillon de l'hiver pour la nuit. Ils y ont rencontré un garçon dans un costume de coq, Billy Hatcher. "Salut, je suis Billy Hatcher! Vous allez rester dans ce Lodge ce soir." Comme tout le monde a à leur chambres des pavillons, Sonic Tails demandé, "Etes-vous sûr vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi dans ma chambre pour la nuit?" Tails a répondu, "Non merci, Sonic. J'adorerais, mais je sens que j'ai besoin de passer quelque temps avec Alex Kidd." "Alex Kidd? Cette salope? HA! Bon temps des dépenses de chance avec lui pour la nuit!" Sonic se mit à rire méchamment et fermé sa porte car il a obtenu po Alex bientôt se mit à pleurer. "Tails ... pourquoi est-Sonic être si méchant avec moi?" Tails lui instruits qu'il était incapable de rivaliser avec Mario de retour dans la journée, mais qu'il sache qu'il était un très beau garçon merveilleux Ariean. "Reste avec moi dans ma chambre pour la nuit, Alex. Je vous laisse regarder le nouvel épisode de House."

Cette nuit-là, que Sonic a été regarder le film Speed Racer, sur la télévision de l'hôtel dans sa chambre, et comme Alex Kidd et Tails ont regardé la Chambre, dans leur chambre, le téléphone cellulaire a sonné Alex Kidd. L'anneau était à la hauteur de sa chanson thème. Alex Kidd a répondu et il était son père, le roi Thor. «Oui, papa? Quoi s'agit-il?" "Je déteste l'admettre et de vous dire ceci, le prince Alex Kidd, mais ..." "Ouais?" «... Non seulement est notre princesse malade, notre autre prince, Ugle a obtenu la maladie maintenant!" "QUOI? QU'EST-CE VOUS AVEZ DIT, PAPA?" "Qui est là?" Tails lui ai demandé. "Oh, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! Vous devez sauver 2 de nos enfants dans la famille royale d'Arles!" «C'est terrible, papa! Je serai bientôt à la maison, ok? Je promets!" Alex raccrocha le téléphone cellulaire. «Qui était-ce?" Tails a déclaré dans l'émerveillement. "Il était mon père, le roi du Bélier planète." "Comment se fait-vous paniqué sur le téléphone comme ça?" Tails a dit alors qu'il gisait sur le lit. "Tails v 'comprenez, il ya cette maladie bizarre sur ma planète, Bélier, et cela fait mon peuple plus malade que jamais! Beaucoup sont morts et beaucoup d'autres souffrent encore!" Alex lui a dit. "Même ma sœur et un de mes frères dans la famille royale sont malades! Mais je ne suis pas! Et c'est pourquoi je fais ce Grand Prix, je fais cela pour sauver mon peuple!" Alex dit. "Mais, n'êtes-vous pas peur que vous l'attraper, aussi?" Tails a demandé, et s'arrêta un instant, puis il a dit, "... Eh bien, je suppose que c'est du moins pas aussi mortelle que la grippe porcine à l'arrière en 2009 ..." "Non, Tails. Ce qui est pire." "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Alex?" "C'est ce que je viens de vous dire!" Tails, stupéfait, le regarda et demanda: «Que vas-tu faire si vous gagnez cette coupe?" Alex Kidd a répondu, "Si je gagne cette coupe, je vais gagner la Coupe du Chao, le prix en argent, et d'utiliser l'argent du prix des médicaments pour ma course marre des gens!" Comme Alex a terminé en disant cela, il ont pris d'assaut la salle de bains, brossé ses dents, et a grimpé dans le lit. Il a même recouvert sa tête. Tails a été surpris qu'il ne voulait pas de regarder le reste de l'émission avec lui, alors il se brossa les dents et a sauté dans le lit.

Chapitre 3

Plus tard dans la nuit, à 1 heures, quand tout le monde dormait, Sonic s'est faufilé hors de sa chambre, a ouvert la porte à Tails et une salle de Alex Kidd et s'est faufilé un moteur. Il a vu Alex Kidd dormir et j'ai essayé de le toucher. Aussi curieux que jamais, il ôta les draps de lit, mais a remarqué que Alex était nu et a crié dans l'horreur. Billy Hatcher bientôt frappa à la porte, disant: «Qui est là?" Uh-oh! C'est Billy Hatcher! Sonic pensé. Je dois cacher! Comme il se cachait, Billy Hatcher défoncé la porte et étudié la pièce avec une lampe de poche. Mais il vit bientôt un peu de bleu sous le lit Alex Kidd. C'était Sonic the Hedgehog. "Préparez-vous à répondre à votre machine, Billy Hatcher." Sonic a dit, en rampant hors du fond du lit, et de braquer une arme sur lui. Billy Hatcher regard soupçonneux à l'arme qu'il tenait. Il regarda les règles dans la chambre et de lire une règle disant "Règle n ° 7: Pas de fusils autorisé à tous les". Il se tourna vers Sonic et lui dit, "Nous ne permettons pas les armes ici!" Mais comme il dit, Sonic a tiré 6 balles sur lui et l'ont abattu. Comme il a entendu ces bruits, Tails se réveilla immédiatement en frayeur, et regarda autour de, effrayé et confus. Sonic est sorti quelques Sleepy-Bombes et les a planté sur le lit Tails '. Comme ils ont fait sauter, Sonic lui dit: «Vous n'avez rien vu, donc de se rendormir! Heh heh! "Et zoom arrière de la salle dans sa chambre. Comme Tails sentait le gaz des bombes Sleepy, il a commencé à se sentir patraque, puis s'est effondré.

Le lendemain matin, Alex Kidd s'est réveillé et bâilla. «Je suis debout ..." dit-il, une sensation de fatigue. Il a remarqué Tails qui dorment dans son lit et dit: «Je suppose que ce n'est pas le temps de se lever, encore." Il est sorti un DVD appelé THX et de la pensée, Oui, ce sera tout à fait le réveiller! Il fait caca dans le lecteur DVD et l'écran de télévision a montré un rectangle bleu sur un écran noir disant "Digitally Mastered pour la vidéo et des performances optimales Audio", et il a commencé une note de suspense et de peur profonde que le bruit effrayant retentissait, Tails immédiatement réveillé , effrayé et confus, comme s'il avait un véritable cauchemar. "I-I-HA HA! Je t'ai réveillé! "Alex Kidd se mit à rire. Mais Tails s'est pissé et le gronda, "qui n'est pas drôle!" Mais alors, Tails juste regardé fixement l'étourdi Kidd Alex et ensuite l'assaut dans la chambre de Sonic. "Sonic, nous avons besoin de parler."

Alex a vite constaté Billy Hatcher le cadavre sanglant de la nuit dernière. Il a crié un cri du sang-courbé, puis fondit en larmes. Tails et Sonic se précipita dans la chambre et a trouvé Alex à côté de la mort de Billy Hatcher, en pleurant. "C'est tout simplement horrible!" Dit Alex à travers ses sanglots. «Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une telle violence, chose horrible et illégale comme ça?" Sonic rit et haussa les épaules, Tails lui lança un regard sale, dit avec colère, «Tu l'as tué, tu n'as pas? ! ", et l'ont battu vers le sol. Alex l'ai vu faire cela et cria, "Qu'at-il fait pour mériter que, Tails?" "En guise de punition pour avoir tué Billy, et d'être si méchant avec vous, c'est ce qu'il faut!" Tails regardé Alex et dit. Il regarda sa montre et je savais que la piste 2 devrait commencer en 20 minutes. "Alex Kidd! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous nous sommes préparés pour la piste 2 de ce Grand Prix: Icicle Valley "Tails se précipita Alex Kidd à sa moto Supako stationné à l'extérieur de la loge et lui a donné des gants et une blouse. «Ici, les placer sur, Alex. Vous aurez à les utiliser. "Alex regardait les gants et une blouse de méfiance et dit:« Pourquoi ai-je besoin? "" Vous ne voulez pas de geler ici, pensez-vous? Il est à la période hivernale ici! "Alex entendit tout à coup le haut-parleur pavillon en plein air de jouer la chanson Frances Langford, Once upon a hivernale. "Ici, je m'attendais à Billy Hatcher musique ..." at-il marmonné.

N'avez-vous pas genre d'amour Décembre

quand les cloches du carillon joyeux de neige?

Nous sommes ensemble une fois sur un hiver.

Chaque flocon de neige falling

joue un jingle dans le dos!

Beau temps une fois sur un hiver.

"Eh bien, il n'est pas encore Décembre!" A déclaré Alex Kidd. «C'est ici Décembre, mais c'est retour à la maison Juillet!" Tails lui faire savoir. La chanson a continué à jouer.

Sur un étang gelé les gens se balancent.

Ma chérie, qui s'en soucie?

Nous aurons plus de plaisir en traîneau derrière deux juments de châtaigniers.

Quand nous disons "au revoir, Décembre!",

cloches joyeuses ne sont plus le carillon.

Nous nous souviendrons de fois sur un hiver.

Alex a obtenu sa veste et des gants; sauté sur sa moto et se dirigea vers la vallée Icicle, les 5 autres coureurs ont fait de même. 10 minutes pour que la course commence dès que ils y sont arrivés. Alex Kidd a vu Sonic, dans un manteau d'hiver bleu, viennent sur la piste. "Sonic!" Criait-il. "... Mais il n'a pas votre voiture exploser un peu en arrière?" "Ce fait, Alex ... mais je l'ai fixé. J'ai même mis un nouveau moteur en elle. "" Cela signifie donc que-? "" C'est vrai, Kidd. Je suis plus rapide que vous, maintenant! "Alex lui a donné le doigt du milieu, avec colère, mais se tourna vers, et dit Tails, dans une bonne humeur," j'espère que vous faites de votre mieux sur cette course, Tails! "" J'espère que vous faites de votre mieux, aussi, Alex! "Tails rappelé. Alex a commencé à son moteur avec Tails et Sonic. Il a hurlé à Sonic, "je doute que vous allez gagner! Je suis le prince de la planète Bélier! "

Comme l'annonceur a crié "GO!", Les 6 coureurs zoom comme des fusées. Même Sonic a été rattrapage. Tous les coureurs ont décroché les conteneurs planant. Alex Kidd a utilisé les Boosts qu'il a obtenu de l'un des conteneurs et d'accélérer dans la grotte de glace et à la 2e place. Tails, à la 4e place, a envoyé une tornade de son avion et il a anéanti Beat et Ryo, à la fois dans la 3ème et la 1ère place, respectivement. "Merde, Tails!" Ryo crié dans les queues de tornades envoyés. "Yo! Faut-il être ce dur pour nous, Tails? "Beat crié. Sonic, à la 5e place, jeta une boule de neige sur eux. La paire est tombée s'est écrasé dans l'autre et a fait valoir ce qui de la paire valait mieux. Ils sont maintenant en place les 5 et 6. Dans la grotte de glace, à la 1ère place, moto Alex Kidd a glissé et a glissé le long des pistes glacées. "Non, Supako! Ne vous avisez pas de me manquer! "Alex évité des risques dangereux et glaçons tueuses dans la grotte. Il était presque en difficulté. Sonic a été rattrapage. Alex Kidd jeta une boule de neige au Sonic et a continué à accélérer. Tails se aile de son avion de arrachée par un missile. L'aile est tombé dans les profondeurs noires de la grotte glacée. Alex Kidd avait gagné à nouveau, comme il a franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Sonic, qui a gagné dans la 3ème, a été tellement en colère. Beat et Ryo a continué à se disputer. Le Bonanza Bros, 4e, a obtenu dans une bagarre dans leur voiture. Tails terminé en 2e place, mais a posé une question troublante: «Où est mon aile"

Chapitre 4

Tout le monde regarda Tails en état de choc. "Je ne peux pas trouver mon aile avion. Il doit avoir été arraché. Où est-il? "Tails demandé. Alex Kidd a obtenu sa moto et se dirigea vers lui. "Je vais vous aider à Tails ... mais avons-nous besoin matériel de montagne d'escalade? Il est assez sombre et profonde dans la grotte. "" Oh, l'homme. C'est 800 anneaux de mon argent! "Tails a dit dans le doute. "Ok, ok, mais j'ai besoin pour obtenir le premier équipement." Tails a couru dans un magasin pour obtenir les articles. 10 minutes plus tard, Tails et Alex a obtenu sur la corde de montagne d'escalade et des lunettes de natation et palmes. "Il est probable que nous allons trouver de l'eau profonde, là-bas, aussi." Tails a rapidement ajouté. 2 minutes plus tard, Tails et Alex fixée pour la grotte de glace sur la piste. Ils ont remarqué l'endroit où l'aile est tombé. "Mettons-nous là-bas et trouver l'aile!" Tails dit Alex. Alex Kidd est sorti le crochet de la corde et Tails a grimpé sur son dos. Ils sont allés 12 mètres jusqu'à la profondeur sombre de la grotte. Ils ont remarqué une immense piscine d'eau en contrebas. Tails ôta son manteau, mis sur sa combinaison jaune (parce que l'eau était froide), des lunettes, et les nageoires. Alex Kidd a gardé son manteau, mais il n'a pas d'équipement de natation. Tails prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta avec une éclaboussure. Alex, le rassemblement de tout son courage a sauté en l'air et l'eau a permis d'avaler lui tout entier.

Alex Kidd a ouvert ses yeux et interrogés à l'environnement humide et glacé. Il a vu Tails ci-dessous fait un "Descends ici!" Geste. Il obéit signal de queue et a nagé vers lui. Tails signe Alex dans l'eau. La paire a nagé à travers les obstacles et les dangers glacés. Comme la paire était à court d'air, Tails a souligné quelques bulles d'air venant du fond. Lui et Alex Kidd a nagé aux bulles et haletait en eux. Tails vite remarqué une porte et a nagé vers elle. Il a fait un "Entrons dans la porte!" Geste et Alex a nagé jusqu'à lui. Quand ils ont vu la surface à droite en dessous d'eux dans la salle, ils ont trouvé à la surface ... aile d'avion de Tails le! Tails ôta ses lunettes obtenu hors de l'eau, et a saisi l'aile. "Donc, c'est l'aile que vous avez perdu sur votre avion dans la course?" Alex a demandé. "Est sûr, Alex!" Tails répondu que son retour dans l'eau. Ils immergée dans l'eau à nouveau et nagé à travers les dangers et de l'eau glacée, tout comme avant. Alex Kidd s'accrochèrent aux queues des ailes réalisées alors qu'ils nageaient. Comme ils sont sortis de l'eau, Alex me demandais comment un missile pourrait tomber une aile d'avion. Peu importe, Tails lui ai dit de monter sur son dos et qu'ils remonter.

Retour sur la planète Aries, la maladie empirait. Dans la famille royale, le prince avait Ugle mort sur le coup avec la reine Abigail jusqu'aux genoux, en pleurs. Princesse Alexia a eu seulement six jours de l'arrivée. La population de 67.000 avait chuté jusqu'à 43.000 Arieans ... beaucoup plus d'entre eux étaient morts, ou ont décidé de quitter la planète à la recherche d'une autre planète avec l'absence de cette maladie. "Oh, putain, cher Seigneur ..." roi Thor marmonna, avec des larmes dans ses yeux, comme il a pleuré sur la mort Ugle. Egle-Prince et de la reine Abigail, tenant la princesse Alexia dans ses bras, aussi pleuré sur lui, avec des larmes dans leurs yeux, aussi bien. "Le blâme est toujours sur le prince Alex Kidd de la mort de la princesse Alexia si elle meurt, à droite, Maman?" Egle a demandé à la reine dans ses sanglots "Il est maintenant sait pas si ce sera la faute d'Alex ou non, jeune prince." Roi Thor est convenu avec la reine Abigail qu'il était inconnu. "C'est tout simplement horrible ..." Alexia dit tranquillement juste avant d'éclater en sanglots. Dans un château dans la banlieue de la ville royaume principale, le fils aîné de la famille, le roi Igle avec son épouse, la reine de Juniper et de leur bébé, le prince Sébastien Kidd, regardé un journal avec un article intitulé, «Le prince meurt de la maladie dans la famille royale , la princesse dans la même famille a même maladie et moins d'une semaine pour aller "au sujet de la mort du prince de Ugle. Après avoir lu l'article, Igle regardé par la fenêtre donnant à la ville principale de la planète en disant un vieux dicton, «Peut beaucoup de cœurs soient brisés comme la mouche de nombreux jusqu'à la nuée de la mort." Et descendit à ses genoux, tranquillement pleurer .

Retour sur la planète Mobius, Sonic et les autres coureurs étaient encore en attente pour Tails et Alex Kidd de revenir. Comme ils ont vu qui ils étaient, ils ont sauté et crié de joie. Il était Tails avec l'aile de son avion et Alex Kidd. Sonic a couru vers Tails criant son nom dans des larmes de joie et j'ai sauté sur eux, en l'embrassant. "J'avais tellement peur que je pensais que je vous avez perdu!" Dit-il à travers ses sanglots. Comme il regardait Alex, cependant, il lui assommé dans la tête. Mais il ne pleure pas, cependant, et jeta un coup de poing au Sonic avec un anneau de feu sur son doigt et à l'extérieur de l'anneau est venu une boule de feu. Il l'a frappé dans le dos. Il a crié dans la panique et l'aide de quelqu'un pour éteindre le feu. "Voir, Alex?" Tails demandé Alex Kidd. "Qu'est-ce, Tails?" "C'est une punition de Sonic pour être si méchant avec vous." Tout le monde rit. Le feu sur le dos de Sonic a finalement été mis par un seau d'eau, sans squelette de son dos se montrer, mais des pointes brûlées.

L'équipage a dirigé ensuite à un casino de fantaisie où la piste pour la course de la nuit serait. Ils arrivèrent dans un autobus. Au cours de la 4 heures de route Icicle vallée du casino, Alex Kidd a regardé par la fenêtre de l'autobus. Il a vu un roller coaster la roulette de style, des montagnes russes de bingo, et même une autoroute de flipper. Il craignait les montagnes russes les plus, comme il a rappelé un événement dans sa vie quand il avait 8 ans: Il est allé à un parc d'attractions sur le Bélier planète, a vu un roller-coaster là, et a décidé d'aller sur le trajet. Toutefois, à la mi-course, il est tombé malade, et a commencé à vomir, même après la course, pendant 10 minutes d'affilée. "Et c'est pourquoi je déteste les montagnes russes." Dit Alex alors qu'ils se rendaient à travers. Bientôt, la route a commencé à changer à mesure que la route principale transformée en une route à flipper. "Préparez-vous, Alex!" Tails appelés à partir de son siège. «Ça va être un enfer d'un tour!" Alex sentit son cœur. Comme le bus a chuté vers le bas dans la route, Alex est tombé de son siège dans le dos, sur le siège avant. Comme le bus a fait ressembler à une boule de flipper, il a claqué d'une fenêtre à haut en bas, criant sans cesse. Le chauffeur du bus a été tellement agacé. En quelques minutes, Alex a commencé à vomir comme il a gardé claquant dans chaque siège, fenêtre, et haut et en bas, vomir sur tout le monde dans le bus, à l'exception du chauffeur de bus, qui a utilisé un parapluie pour se défendre de la barf.

Alex Kidd a continué à vomir comme tout le monde, mais le conducteur, est sorti de l'autobus et à l'hôtel. Sonic, couvert de vomi, grondé et a blâmé lui pour vomir sur sa voiture et sur lui la colère. "Va te faire foutre, Alex, c'est de ta faute!" Il a presque jeté une pierre sur lui, mais Tails, également couverts dans les vomissures, l'arrêta. "Sonic, il déteste les montagnes russes! Il déteste même les routes cahoteuses! "" Je ne crois pas que, Tails! "Sonic l'a poussé vers le bas et ont fait irruption dans l'hôtel. "Vous blesser les sentiments d'Alex à nouveau! Bon débarras, crétin! "Tails crié. Alex cessé de vomir et a commencé à tousser. Comme ils sont entrés dans l'hôtel, ils ont obtenu leur chambre avec le même nombre ils ont obtenu sur la carte. Tails offert Alex Kidd de rester avec Sonic dans sa chambre, mais il a dit «Non», son explication était: «Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester avec Sonic. Parce qu'il se passe trop rugueux sur moi, il va me battre et appelez-moi des noms! ", Il s'arrêta un instant, puis pointa son doigt pour Tails et lui dit:« Je préfère rester avec vous, parce que ... vous êtes un peu, fidèle, gentil, et en fonction. "Abasourdi, Tails décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre, sans discours autre.

Chapitre 5

Sonic a pris une douche dans sa chambre, le nettoyage de la barf hors de son corps. Comme il a terminé sa douche, il se dirigea vers un bain à remous avec Ulala, Amy Rose, et la gomme. "Hey, mesdames." Sonic a dit que il se dirigea vers eux. "J'irais pour se baigner, mais je ne peux pas." "Gee, c'est trop mauvais, Sonic." Ulala a déclaré qu'elle tenait sa serviette. "Vous n'avez pas encore prendre des leçons de natation, vous faites?" Amy Rose. Comme ils ont entendu les haut-parleurs dire ATTENTION, ANTENTION! POURRAIT LES SEGA ALL-STARS RACERS DE LA COUPE CHAO VENIR A LA ROUTE ROULETTE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT? , Sonic courut dans sa chambre. "Je dois y aller, les filles. Je serai de retour après la course! "Gum, Amy, et Ulala le regardait courir. "Je devine que Sonic dans ce Grand Prix, à droite?" Gum dit. "Je me demande pourquoi il sent barf?" Ulala demandé. Tout le monde la regardait avec surprise.

Retour dans la salle de Tails, Alex Kidd senti inquiet qu'il vomit sur la course cette nuit-là. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alex! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le manipuler. "Tails lui assura alors qu'il était sous la douche. La raison pour laquelle il a été prendre une douche parce qu'il était vomi partout sur son corps par Alex. Dès que sa douche a été terminé, Tails escorté Alex aux pistes de la route Roulette avec son avion et moto d'Alex. Tous les autres coureurs, y compris Sonic, conduit sur la piste. Comme il a vu Ryo, Beat, et le Bonanza Bros, il leur a demandé, "Avez-vous une douche?" Le 4 examinait les uns des autres. L'annonceur a commencé le compte à rebours à 10. Tout le monde a commencé leurs moteurs. Je fais cela! Alex Kidd pensé, en commençant son moteur, le rassemblement de son courage. Je fais cela pour sauver ma sœur! Je fais ce droit, ici et maintenant! L'annonceur a crié "GO!", Et tout le monde l'autodrome de montagnes russes-esque. Beats sauté de sa voiture et a accéléré avec ses patins à roues alignées. Le Bonanza Bros l'a vu et ont jeté des bombes sur lui. Toutefois, les battre esquivé et pulvérisé les pots de peinture dans leur visage comme ils sont arrivés à la partie de montagnes russes-ish de la piste. Alex Kidd, à la 2e place, a saisi un conteneur d'armes et à l'intérieur il a trouvé une grosse bombe. Il a lancé la bombe, tacheté Sonic, à la 1ère place, et il a fait sauter, frapper Sonic à froid. Alex se mit à rire dans la joie. Il zoom sur la 1ère place, l'emballage de la chaleur, comme il a lancé sa Peticopter et des missiles tir au reste des coureurs pendant l'utilisation. Lap 2, il a été relevé qu'il n'était pas malade du tout à ce jour, et a estimé que la Coupe du Chao en valait la peine. Il a rapidement vu Ryo Hazuki venir, et jeta cônes de signalisation routière à sa façon. Ryo cogné sur les cônes et tomba la face contre-plat sur le sol. Sa moto a été gravement endommagé. Alex Kidd pourrait se voir gagner comme il a terminé Lap 3 en 1ère place. Comme tous les autres coureurs sont venus et terminé en deuxième à sixième place. Tails le félicita d'avoir été si confiant et ne pas tomber malade. Mais à ce moment, alors qu'il se sentait très bien sur lui-même, il s'est soudainement senti son mal au ventre, et a commencé à vomir à nouveau. Tous les coureurs s'est évanoui.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, les coureurs sont allés au casino et d'arcade pour passer du temps ensemble. Tails était heureux qu'il atteint la 2ème place et a estimé qu'il pouvait faire mieux pour la Coupe du Graffiti tard dans l'année. "Alors, Alex," Tails demandé. "Oui?" Alex a répondu. "Tu sais, Sonic est allé trop loin, ces derniers temps. Il se sent comme il a l'abandon de notre amitié vraie. Il veut sans doute me tuer et peut-être vous un jour. "Alex a sur la moto de l'borne d'arcade Hang-On a. "Oh, vous voulez mettre dans un anneau?" Tails l'ai remarqué. Il a donné une bague à lui et il la mit dans la machine. Alex avait un bon moment en jouant à ce jeu d'arcade. Ryo, les Bros Bonanza: Mobo et Robo, et Beat ont été jouer à la roulette, les paris des anneaux et des canettes de peinture en aérosol pour l'autre. "C'est ridicule, Mobo. Je suis callin 'il se ferme! "Robo dit dans l'ennui. "Eh bien, nous sommes anneaux Bettin», Robo, de sorte traiter avec elle! "Beat bu une bière, il jetait un anneau en bas de la roulette et dit," je pouvais gagner le concept d'amour! "Le 4 a continué à parier et jouer.

Retour sur le Bélier, le roi Igle monté dans sa voiture et a accéléré au cours du château de la famille royale. Il courut à la chambre de la princesse Alexia Alexia et a donné des médicaments. Elle a bu le médicament. Elle sentit bientôt la maladie disparaissent, et a remercié le roi Igle, "Merci, Igle grand frère! Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux! "Roi Thor entra dans la chambre et j'ai vu la joie dans ses yeux. "Igle vous en a sauvés de la mort!" "Avec ma maladie disparu, père, je ne peux blâmer le prince Alex Kidd de ma mort!" "Merci, Alexia. Je vais l'appeler au téléphone. "Roi Thor lui a dit et a commencé à composer sur le téléphone.

Alex Kidd jouait Virtua Fighter sur la borne d'arcade pour le même jeu. Il entendit son anneau téléphone cellulaire à l'époque et elle a répondu. "Bonjour?" "C'est moi, le prince Alex Kidd. Roi Igle, votre père. "" Quelque chose ne va revenir sur le Bélier, papa? "" Eh bien, le prince Ugle est mort à cause de la maladie. "Alex a été choqué en entendant cela. "Suis-je encore à blâmer?" "Non, Alex. Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer pour les morts plus. "" Qu'en est-il la princesse Alexia, papa? "" La princesse, demandez-vous? Eh bien, notre fils aîné, le roi Igle nous a rendu visite aujourd'hui, avec un médicament spécial dans sa main. Il a donné le médicament à Alexia, et maintenant son mortel de la grippe est parti! "Alex a été soulagé. "Cela signifie donc que-?" "C'est vrai, Alex, la maladie de notre fille s'est évaporée, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne sera pas obtenir cette maladie dans un avenir proche!" "Bon sang, je vous remercie beaucoup, papa! Je donne aussi crédit à Igle, aussi, papa, ok? "Alex Kidd a raccroché le téléphone et courut à Tails, jouer aux cartes avec Knuckles, un 16-ans red échidné, qui était le rival de Sonic, et a eu des pointes sur ses doigts . Tails a présenté à Knuckles, d'apprendre à connaître les uns les autres. "Devinez quoi!" Tails et Knuckles regardé avec surprise. "Qu'est ce que c'est, Alex?" Alex leur a dit, "Mon père, le roi de la planète en Bélier de la famille royale, m'a appelé sur mon téléphone portable tout à l'heure, avec quelques bonnes nouvelles et de mauvaises. Les mauvaises nouvelles sont que le prince Ugle, un de mes frères est mort à cause de la maladie. Si seulement j'avais su ... "Alex senti triste. "Qu'est-ce là les bonnes nouvelles, Alex?" Tails demandé. "Les bonnes nouvelles, cependant, c'est que mon frère aîné, le roi Igle, apporté une certaine médecine au château de la famille royale pour guérir la princesse Alexia, ma sœur, qui a tout le monde même maladie ne reste en ce moment sur Arles. Sa maladie a disparu, ce qui signifie que-! "" ... Elle ne mourra pas? "Tails demandé. "Correct! Je suis également pas à blâmer pour la mort de Ugle. "Alex a donné Tails son téléphone portable et sortit en courant de l'arcade et du casino. "Où 'allez-vous, Alex?" Knuckles demandé. «Je vais au spa pour dire Sonic the bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles!" Il courut à la piscine et le jacuzzi aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Chapitre 6

Alex Kidd parcourut la salle de chambres d'hôtel, et même la salle de petit déjeuner à la recherche de la piscine à l'hôtel. Il regarda une carte pour la piscine. Il avait l'air à l'endroit et a couru vers ce même endroit. Alex a vu que la piscine était presque aussi grand comme un lac. Il a même vu que le bain à remous Sonic était en était en face de la piscine. Alex prit une profonde inspiration et a plongé dans la piscine. Il a nagé à travers la piscine, submergeant et à bout de souffle, pour 8 fois de suite. Il a finalement obtenu le bain à remous, de trouver Sonic bavarder avec gomme, Ulala, et sa petite amie, Amy Rose, qui était âgé de 14 ans et était également un hérisson, à l'exception, elle était rose. "Sonic?" Alex appelé. "Qu'est-ce que la baise est mauvais maintenant, Kidd?" Sonic demandé à la mauvaise humeur. "Eh bien, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles et de mauvaises nouvelles. Les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est que je vais gagner, que mon frère, le prince Ugle est mort, et que je vais obtenir la Coupe du Chao. Les bonnes nouvelles sont que la princesse Alexia, ma sœur, a été guéri, et que vous allez perdre le Grand Prix. "Sonic gémit. "Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de bonnes nouvelles pour vous!" Alex Kidd se mit à rire. Sonic a nié et est sorti de la baignoire et le 2 a commencé une bagarre. Pour 2 minutes d'affilée, ils les uns des autres coups de poing dans le visage et les dernières secondes, Alex saisit Sonic par l'épaule et l'a jeté dans la piscine, le déclarant «victoire» pour Alex lui-même. Amy est vite devenu choqué et regarda Ulala, et la gomme. Ils regarda Alex, avec des larmes dans leurs yeux, quand ils ont vu qu'il fait jeté Sonic dans l'eau. "S-Sonic ne sait pas nager!" Amy a pleuré. "Qu'avez-vous fait ça?" S'apitoyer sur son sort, Alex regardé à l'intérieur de la piscine, et j'ai trouvé Sonic retenant son souffle au fond de la piscine. Sonic ne peut pas nager et a besoin de mon aide. Il pensait. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose! Alex Kidd, rassemblant son courage, plongé dans l'eau, désespérée de sauver Sonic.

Alex Kidd a nagé vers le bas, et se dressa sur ses pieds, l'arpentage du fond. Il a vu Sonic assis là, retenant son souffle, au fond de la piscine. Alex a nagé vers lui, et l'a ramassé et a fait un "tout sera OK" geste et a nagé jusqu'à la surface avec lui. Les 2 sorties de l'eau, à bout de souffle. Amy, Ulala et la gomme regardé dans la joie. Sonic soudainement frappé Alex dans le visage. Alex a ressenti une douleur et dit: «Owww ... qui font mal." "C'est la punition pour avoir remporté toutes les courses du Grand Prix, Kidd." Sonic marmonné, pointant une arme sur lui. "Oh, come on, Sonic. Je viens de vous sauver! "Dit Alex, pensant que Sonic était ingrats envers ce que Alex avait fait pour le sauver. "Tu sais, nos flyers dire la dernière piste pour cette coupe est studio Amigo, qui est situé dans le Sud de la planète Mobius. Vous devez me laisser gagner. "" Bien sûr que non, Kidd. Mon cœur me dit de gagner de l'argent dans les anneaux afin que je puisse être gourmand si je gagne la coupe. "Sonic répondu. Tails et Knuckles se précipita dans ce moment. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sonic?" Knuckles a crié. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alex Kidd?" Tails crié. Alex et Sonic regarda, en remarquant qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Tails et Knuckles a continué à courir vers le duo. "Quelque chose ne va, Sonic?" Tails demandé. «L'enfer, non, Tails! Alex Kidd m'a frappé à l'eau de piscine au cours d'une bagarre ici, et je ne sais pas nager! "" C'est un mensonge! La bagarre s'est produit parce que Sonic a nié que c'était de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, quand je lui disais la bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. "Tails Sonic a donné le coup d'oeil sale et dit Knuckles Sonic de marcher à sa chambre d'hôtel. "Je suis désolé, Sonic! Mais ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles pour tout le monde sauf moi! "Alex s'est excusé dans la déception.

Alex a été très contrarié que Sonic a nié les bonnes nouvelles et qu'ils ont obtenu dans une bagarre et a commencé à pleurer. Tails s'agenouilla et lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute que cela est arrivé. "Il ne sera pas comme ça pour toujours, Alex. Cheer up. Vous faites une grande! "" Rrr ... Vraiment? "Alex a dit à travers ses sanglots. Il sentait qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire des choses certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas faire. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de courage et de confiance pour se rendre à la ligne d'arrivée. "Vous avez vraiment que cela signifie, Tails?" Alex dit et a cessé de pleurer. "Oui, Alex. Vous faites beaucoup de chose beaucoup de gens pensent sont impossibles à faire. Vous pouvez vous baigner, conduire une motocyclette, et voler un mini-hélicoptère. Vous êtes fort, courageux, et triomphant, tout en étant fidèle. "Tails s'arrêta un instant, puis dit:« Même Sonic ne sait pas nager. La raison en est qu'il n'a ni le courage ni la force de le faire, en dépit d'être en mesure de courir aussi vite et conduire une voiture de la sienne. Il reste, cependant, vous hait. "" Ouais, je suppose que c'est pourquoi il est l'être signifie pour moi. "Tails et Alex a commencé à marcher à leur chambre d'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, Sonic et Knuckles se rendaient à leurs chambres d'hôtel et a commencé à parler. "Tu sais, Sonic?" "Ouais?" "Vous ne devriez pas laisser Alex Kidd se lever pour vous à la 1ère place prochaine course. Si vous le faites, vous allez gagner. Il s'agit d'un biggie. "" Droit, Knux. Je ne peux pas laisser cette victoire salope! "Tails et Alex Kidd se promenaient par eux, et j'ai entendu dire quelque chose Sonic dire sur Alex. "Tais-toi sur Alex, Sonic, vous baise crétin!" Tails crié à Sonic. Ils ont appris à leur chambre et se brosser les dents. "La prochaine course sera dans le Sud, Alex. Les coureurs (dont nous) sont à se lever à 7 heures du matin, et aller sur un bus de la ville au Studio Amigo. "Tails regardé le flyer. "Ils disent que si vous gagnez, vous gagnez la Coupe du Chao instantanément." Alex lui-même dépouillé et se mit au lit. "Vraiment? Et j'arrive à gagner beaucoup d'argent, trop ... J'espère ... "Alex était désespérée de gagner la Coupe du Chao et prix en argent pour sauver son peuple. Sachant qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, comme les courses, la natation et aux commandes de son Peticopter, il a estimé qu'il serait très bien dans le studio Amigo.

Cette nuit-là, les Bros Bonanza: Mobo et Robo, les faufilé dans le casino et d'arcade. "Etes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Mobo?" Robo demandé de l'insécurité. "Détendez-vous, il va juste être comme voler de l'argent de la banque tout à l'heure." Mobo répondu. Comme il dit cela, il a couru vers un coffre-fort, qui stocke l'argent, a sorti une bombe, elle a mis, et fait sauter l'ouverture aux coffre-fort, richards qui volent et des pièces. "Maintenant, nous allons aller à l'arcade, Robo!" Mobo appelé. Ils sont allés vers le bureau principal de la section d'arcade, et il a attrapé des richards.

Alex Kidd, pendant le sommeil, les écoutait, et les sons de "bang" et "ka-boom». Sachant qu'il y avait danger dans l'arcade et du casino, Alex s'est réveillé, a obtenu ses vêtements sur, sortit de la chambre, et courut vers la salle de casino et d'arcade. Là, il vit Robo et Mobo sortant richards de coffres-forts. Il a sauté en l'air, avec une de ses jambes, comme si il allait lancer au-dessus. Il cible Robo et lui frappa droit sur. Mobo saisi une arme à feu et a essayé de lui tirer dessus, mais Alex a sauté en l'air et roué de coups dans les reins, le faisant tomber au sol. Alex remarqué qu'ils étaient voler quelque chose et j'ai trouvé l'argent volé. Il ramassa les sacs d'argent, et les remettre dans le compteur et en toute sécurité. Il peu se remit au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Tails se réveilla de son sommeil et vit Alex Kidd déjà réveillé, jouer Space Harrier sur un ancien système Sega Master des années 80. Alex regarda soudain à Tails et s'arrêta le jeu et lui demanda: «Veux-tu connaître un secret?" Tails écouté de façon claire et répondit: «Si c'est OK, alors, oui ..." Sonic se réveilla dans sa chambre à ce moment-là et entendu Alex et Tails parle comment Alex, lui-même, entendu le Bonanza Bros, Mobo et Robo, voler de l'argent de l'arcade et du casino de l'hôtel et les ont arrêtés. «J'ai arrêté la Bros Bonanza en un peu juste à temps, Tails. C'est mon secret. "" Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, Alex ... »« Et vous auriez dû voir me mettre dans la Mobo% $ #! "" Vous avez vraiment fait? Si oui, alors je suppose que vous êtes assez fort ... "" Cela prouve juste que je suis plus fort que le Fils-! "" SHHH! Ne dites pas cela! Sonic peut se cacher derrière notre porte. "

Comme Sonic entendit cela, il fait irruption dans la salle et a crié à Alex et Tails, "Vous avez ce droit, les chiennes! Je suis rapide et putain passé cool que VOUS, Kidd, et vous n'êtes rien, mais MERDE! En fait, je menti que je vous ai aimés et que vous avez été sauvé par Tails en tombant dans la lagune de baleine! C'est un mensonge! C'est un mensonge! "

Tails a obtenu ses poings et dit Sonic, sévèrement, "Nous allons voir à ce sujet, Sonic." Comme il disait cela, il jeta un coup de poing au grand Sonic dans le visage et le coup de pied à plusieurs reprises. «C'est pour être si méchant avec Alex Kidd! C'est pour le meurtre de Billy Hatcher! Et c'est pour ne pas être reconnaissant ce qu'Alex a fait pour vous sauver de la noyade! Vous êtes une pièce ingrate, moyenne, et putain de merde! "Comme Tails terminé en disant cela, il a cessé de le frapper, et Alex Kidd roué de coups dans les reins. Sonic se leva et se retira dans sa chambre à ce moment-là. "Attends un peu que vous obtenez au Studio Amigo! Vous serez désolé! "Sonic a claqué la porte de sa chambre. Alex a été tellement choqué sur la façon dont Tails pourrait faire mouvements de combat parfait. Il pensait qu'il pourrait faire exploser une voiture coups de pied et il poinçonnage. Il a quelque chose de nombreuses personnes peuvent faire et ne peut pas faire! Il vient comme moi! Il pensait. "Vous pouvez faire quelque chose les deux beaucoup de gens peuvent et ne peuvent pas faire du tout, Tails!" Alex a alors dit à Tails. "En fait, je pris Kung Fu, Alex." "Vous l'avez fait avec le panda Po {de Kung Fu Panda}?" "Je ne dis pas!"

Les coureurs dès dirigés vers le petit déjeuner dans la salle de petit déjeuner. Alex Kidd avait une douzaine de beignets et du pain et un oeuf, et Tails eu du pain grillé et une pomme. Tails regardé le Alex beignets eu, soupçonneux, et lui dit: «Ce n'est pas très sain." "Ce n'est pas comme je ne veux pas être exerçant, Tails! Je vous assure. "Alex a répondu. «Je se nourrissent principalement de boules de riz." Il a arpenté la salle, intéressé si le Bonanza Bros a fait là-bas. Il les a repérés, manger des céréales et des beignets, et parler de leur prochain plan pour voler l'argent. Il les a appelés en agitant sa main pour les criant: «Hé, c'est le maître Shellcore (qui est moi!)!" Robo, de l'Bros, a posé son beigne et a braqué un revolver sur lui. Alex a été rapidement surpris. "Woah, woah! Vous ne pouvez pas braquer une arme sur moi! Je viens en paix! "Tails examiné à la fois Mobo et Robo nerveusement, et a demandé," Qui êtes-vous frères qui tentent de tuer Alex, pour ...? "Mobo et Robo se leva de leurs chaises et liée Alex et l'a conduit dans le hall, avec Robo pointant une arme sur sa tête. «Monsieur, il semble que vous faites une grosse erreur!" Alex dit Robo, croyant qu'il ne se rendrait pas sa vie à la Bros Bonanza "Je vais faire la dernière piste, peu importe quoi, les gars! Donc, il n'y a pas besoin de me prendre en otage "" Oublie ça, Alex Crudd, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pas plus! "!" C'est Alex Kidd "Alex Kidd s'arrêta un instant, puis il a parlé,« Je! fais cela pour sauver mon peuple! "Mobo entendu cela, couper la corde hors Alex, et tout à coup dit:« Très bien, alors, Alex Kidd. Vous avez été épargné. "Et détala avec Robo immédiatement. Alex a été soulagé qu'il n'a pas eu à passer par être abattu par une arme à feu pour se rendre à studio Amigo. Il avait encore la confiance et ne serait probablement jamais avoir à transporter un fardeau. Comme les coureurs obtenu sur le bus pour studio Amigo, Alex attendaient avec impatience la dernière course dans le Prix de la Coupe du Grand Chao.

Chapitre 7

Le bus de la ville, avec les coureurs à bord, a quitté la ville casino-esque et se dirigea vers le sud, où la race des coureurs dernière attendait. Alex Kidd regardé par la fenêtre nerveusement, et upsettingly, qu'il aurait à dire au revoir à tout son peuple, à l'exception de la famille royale, sa famille. Sonic, sur la banquette arrière, tout à coup planté un sommeil bombe sur le siège d'Alex et il a explosé, mettant Alex à une heure de sommeil tout au long. "Fais de beaux rêves, Kidd!" Sonic a dit bassement. "Hé-hé!"

Alex Kidd rêvait qu'il était dans une course cosmique à la finition du Grand Prix. Dans le rêve, tous les coureurs, y compris Alex, ont été à partir de leurs moteurs. "Awright, les coureurs, faire de la place pour le maître Shellcore!" Alex a dit dans son rêve. Lorsque l'annonceur a crié "GO!" Les coureurs agrandies comme des fusées et des missiles, comme d'habitude, mais avec une torsion. Les coureurs, y compris Sonic étaient plus rapides que Alex. Battre infectés sa conduite avec la musique de Akon et Ke $ ha, et Ryo ont jeté des bombes sur lui. Sonic a jeté des missiles sur lui; Alex était désespérée à faire à la ligne d'arrivée pour sauver son peuple de la maladie. Cependant, son rêve bientôt fini car il transformé en un cauchemar, quand un gros camion bloqué Alex à partir de la ligne d'arrivée, et a couru sur lui et sa moto Supako, brûler dans les flammes, et la tête d'Alex ensanglanté, avec son âme sortir de son corps et va dans le ciel.

Une heure plus tard, juste après le rêve s'est terminé, Alex Kidd s'est réveillé dans l'effroi de son cauchemar. Tails le regarda, bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'il a eu tellement peur à propos. "Sonic, vous meanie! Tu m'as donné un cauchemar avec ces bombes somnolent! "Alex a crié à Sonic de sa banquette arrière sur le bus. Tails a alors décidé de s'asseoir avec lui et l'a informé que le lecteur prendrait 5 heures de plus. Alex est devenu tellement ennuyé qu'il a sorti son Sega Game Gear, et il a joué pendant un petit moment (Il a soudainement couru hors de la puissance de la batterie.). Il a ensuite saisi d'une bande dessinée par Sonic Archie Comics, croyant que Sonic était plus populaire que lui. C'est une honte Archie Comics ne m'a pas donné l'amour ... Sonic baise. Il pensait comme il le lisait.

4 heures se sont écoulées. C'était l'après-midi déjà. L'avenir était à la recherche sombre pour Alex, car il croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner la Coupe du Chao, pensant que Sonic serait-il gagner. Tails était quelqu'un Alex pourrait continuer à faire confiance, tant qu'il était agréable. Il croyait que Alex pourrait gagner la coupe dans une question de temps avant que tous ses morts. Mère Tails 'est mort, roué de coups, quand il n'était que de 3, et son père, âgé de 45 ans, était ivre-mort qui l'a tuée, le forçant à quitter sa maison à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, où il pourrait lui rendre la vie encore mieux . Il était ce qu'il a dit Alex pendant le trajet de bus à ce moment-là.

Lorsque les coureurs enfin arrivé au Studio Amigo, loin dans le sud, ils pouvaient entendre les sambas, rumbas, Cha-Chas, et d'autres airs de style mexicain il. Ils ont soudainement continué à danser que la musique à ce moment. Toutefois, la police a repéré les coureurs sur la danse de bus alors qu'il se tenait dans leur siège et a roulé sur dans leur voiture pour arrêter quelques-uns des coureurs. «Hé! Stopper, vous! Whaddaya pense yer doin ', dancin', alors debout sur le siège yer? "Ils ont appelé sur leur microphone qui retentissait de la voiture, avec un accent du Sud. Ils ont tiré sur le bus, et a fait l'arrêt de bus. Les hommes de la police a obtenu sur le bus, et a demandé aux coureurs, dans ce même accent, «Qui a été dancin 'sur ce bus?" Ryo et Beat ont levé leurs mains.

A ce moment, à la fois Ryo et Beat ont été arrêtés par des policiers et ceux qui ont été chassés à la prison de studio Amigo. "Je suis vraiment désolé!" Ryo s'est excusé dans la tristesse à la prison. «C'est trop tard maintenant, adolescent asiatiques! Maintenant, pour obtenir dans la cellule! "L'homme de la police a crié. «Tu es raciste pour moi, n'est-ce pas, l'homme de la police?" Ryo demanda d'un ton maussade. L'homme se tourna vers la police Beat et lui dit: "VOUS, Beat, ont été arrêtés trop de fois pour le bein 'un artiste de graffiti en li'l Tokyo, hmm?" "Mais, monsieur, c'est ma nature! Y'can't prendre loin de moi! Ou ma gang! "Beat présenté ses excuses à l'homme instruit et de la police. "Un gang que vous avez, je l'entends ... pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette cellule de prison dieu-fous en ce moment, une« mise sur ces vêtements! "L'homme de la police leur a donné des vêtements orange et Ryo et Beat regardé les vêtements nerveusement. "C'est quoi ces trucs Proof-of-achat sur ces vêtements?" Beat demandé. "Ce n'est pas grave! Il suffit de mettre 'em sur un' obtenir dans la cellule! "L'homme de police a crié. Les 2 (disqualifié) coureurs mis sur les vêtements et montèrent dans leur cellule. L'homme de police a claqué et a verrouillé la cellule étanche et ont pris d'assaut l'écart. "Grande. C'est tout simplement génial. Nous sommes en prison maintenant. "Ryo marmonné dans sa colère. "Eh bien, nous pouvons essayer d'échapper à ..." Beat a donné une idée Ryo. "Cela ne marchera pas, Beat. Désolé «combat qui." Ryo a répondu dans l'incrédulité. "Ça va marcher, Ryo!" "Non, il ne sera pas!" Le 2 a commencé à argumenter et à peu entré dans un pugilat.

Lors de la piste de course, à quelques minutes plus tard, les 4 coureurs (2 ont été éliminés parce qu'ils ont été arrêtés) ont obtenu leurs moteurs prêts avant que la musique de samba joué. "Bonne chance, Tails! Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances! "Une voix cria. "Fiona!" Tails cria la jeune fille qui était aussi un renard. Il était Fiona Fox. Elle était un renard avec des cheveux rouge et de la fourrure rouge, et aussi 10 ans, tout comme Tails, et même son intérêt amour. Alex Kidd n'a une fiancée nommée Princesse Lora, qui a été kidnappé par se Janken le Grand tout le temps. Alex se souvient de ces moments où ils avaient l'amour, de sauvetage, et le sexe à un moment donné. Il a ensuite tourné vers Tails et lui demanda: «Avez-vous et que la petite amie de la vôtre ont des rapports sexuels? Parce que je l'ai eu avec la princesse Lora, ma fiancée, une fois. "Tails se mit à rire," Fiona? Non! Bien sûr que non! Nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir des relations sexuelles. C'est la loi des adolescents, Alex! Noone moins de 17 ans est autorisé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'autre. "" Qui est Fiona toute façon, Tails? "" Elle est ma petite amie. Elle a le même âge que moi, tu sais, 10. "Bientôt l'annonceur a commencé le compte à rebours de 3 à 1. "Ok, Tails! Pas le temps de discuter dès maintenant! Course Let! "Alex Kidd dit Tails. Lors du démarrage de son moteur, il silencieusement prié Dieu qu'il allait gagner la Coupe du Chao et Prize Money pour sauver son peuple de la maladie du Bélier Planète. Enfin, lorsque l'annonceur a crié "GO!", Les 4 coureurs faut être très rapide. En Lap 3, Alex Kidd a esquivé les ralentisseurs, tandis que les Bros Bonanza ont jeté des bombes à Tails. Mais après la dernière bombe a été jetée sur lui, son avion s'est mis le feu. Le public entier a été choqué. Tails crié à l'aide et a commencé à tousser à cause de la fumée. "Tails! Donne-moi ta main! "Alex a crié aux queues comme il zoomée à la rescousse. Il a réussi à lui saisit la main et le mit sur sa moto après le saisissant sur le plan. «Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant, Alex." Il lui a dit. Sonic, d'autre part, a été la course à pleine vitesse derrière Alex et Tails. Toutefois, un camion géant a été en provenance des côtés de la piste à pleine vitesse, vers Sonic. Il a essayé de ralentir et arrêter la voiture, mais avait échoué. Le camion a percuté la voiture, y mettre le feu, avec Sonic gisant sur le sol. Alex a remporté avec succès avec des queues, mais le public a été choqué de nouveau comme ils ont vu Sonic sur le terrain. Une des personnes dans l'auditoire composé le 9-1-1, et 6 minutes plus tard, l'ambulance est arrivée et a pris Sonic loin.

Plus tard à l'hôpital là où les coureurs ont commencé, Tails a prié Dieu pour sauver Sonic de la mort, tandis que Alex Kidd regardé la Coupe du Chao et le prix en argent pour sauver son peuple de cette maladie étrange sur sa planète natale. Bientôt, Sonic a commencé à reprendre conscience. "Je vois que vous avez cassé votre bras et votre tête, Sonic." Tails lui ai dit. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez bientôt mieux. "Alex est venu à Sonic et lui a dit de présenter des excuses pour ne pas être reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver de la noyade de la piscine à l'arrière hôtel à la ville casino-esque. "Je suis désolé, Alex, pour être si méchant avec vous ..." Sonic s'est excusé. "La vérité est ... j'ai mangé une vitamine étrange satanique qui me fit tourner mal." Il dit la vérité. "Eh bien, si seulement vous aviez su qu'il ferait de vous mauvais, vous ne seriez pas l'avoir." Tails lui ai alors dit. Bientôt, une infirmière entra «Les enfants, le temps de visiter avec Sonic est en hausse." Elle leur a dit, et les ont emmenés hors de la salle.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je vais avoir à économiser mes anneaux à nouveau pour obtenir un nouveau plan." Tails regardé dans la distance. Alex Kidd, puis se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, "Hey, tu veux venir à ma planète?" Tails accepté son offre et ils sont allés au Bélier, la planète la maison d'Alex. En arrivant, les gens étaient d'Alex très malade. Alex et Tails mis sur des masques spéciaux pour les protéger contre la maladie, et utilisé l'argent du prix pour acheter des médicaments pour toutes les personnes. Il leur a fallu une semaine pour le faire. Puis le dernier soir, tout le monde était libre de la maladie. Avant d'aller au lit, "Hey Tails. Peut-être que nous devrions entrer dans un autre Grand Prix lors du tournoi en quelques années de plus. "Alex Kidd dit Tails. "Bien sûr! Je suis tout à fait! "Tails d'accord avec Alex. Le lendemain matin, Tails était parti pour Mobius planète à nouveau. Alex Kidd n'a pas été très contrarié car il pensait qu'ils seraient à la fois être en mesure de se revoir.

À SUIVRE DANS L'HISTOIRE _Alex Kidd'S 2 ENTRÉE_ NOEL 2012


End file.
